


Love asks no questions

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Khirk, M/M, Musing, Snippets, Star Trek Beyond, a slightly other final scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are changing, we must. Otherwise we fight a lifetime against the same demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love asks no questions

**Author's Note:**

> BotanyCameos has brought me on this idea, because in her Headcanon Khan has taken Kirk's place in the final scene with Krall. :)

* * *

 

 

**_Don´t tell me the sky´s the limit._ **

**_There´s footprints on the moon._ **

 

 

 

We are changing, we must. Otherwise we fight a lifetime against the same demons.

But this time there's more. The life's of my family are at stake. And I would do everything for my family. Really everything. And we left no one behind. Because every single loss rips a part out of our soul. And in this, I had to agree, are Khan Noonien Singh and I alike. Although we are otherwise totally different. But maybe this is only an illusion, maybe we only have a different view on certain things. But we fight against the same, age-old demons, the hatred, the fear, the intolerance and finally we fight for freedom. And mutual respect change to friendship, and friendship to so much more. In the beginning, I believed it's only cold calculation from your side, or only a sort of repayment because we have saved your crew. All this turned out as so wrong. Only ashy clouds above the dying embers of an imaginary fire.

And smiling I help you with the uniform-jacket, close the buttons and glide gently over the fabric, whose grey color let your eyes shine softly. Together we stepped out of this bloody mess as winners. And maybe ...one day ...we can serve together...again...on a rechristened ship named Enterprise.

NCC...

1701...

A.


End file.
